legocriticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones (theme)
Indiana Jones is a LEGO theme introduced in 2008 and discontinued the following year, and based on the Lucasfilm Indiana Jones movie franchise. Description Each of the four Indiana Jones movies is its own subtheme of the license and produced at least two LEGO sets. They all feature Indiana Jones himself, who is searching for some priceless relic - the Ark of the Covenant, the Sankara Stones, the Holy Grail, or the Crystal Skull - and trying to survive the predations of enemy soldiers, hostile natives, blood-thirsty cultists, rival archaeologists, and gangsters. Set in the 1930s, 1940s and 1950s, the theme is one of the closest that LEGO has come to producing a military line, due to Jones' frequent run-ins with German and Soviet forces. However, most of the military minifigures in the line have generic designs with no official military insignia, and heavy combat vehicles such as tanks were not produced. Subthemes Raiders of the Lost Ark Main article: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark is the first movie in the Indiana Jones series. In Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones has to get the Lost Ark from the Nazis (German soldier) and Rene Belloq. Sets * 7195 Ambush In Cairo * 7621 The Lost Tomb * 7622 Race For The Stolen Treasure * 7623 Temple Escape * 7683 Fight on the Flying Wing Temple of Doom Main article: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Indiana Jones, the Archeologist and professor, traveled to Shanghai to make a deal with Lao Che. It all goes wrong when his old time friend, Wu Han, was killed by Chen, Lao Che's son. Indy escapes with Willie Scott and Short Round onto an airplane. Unfortunately for them, the airplane is owned by Lao Che Airlines, so once it runs out of fuel, the pilots parachute down, leaving Indy, Willie, and Short Round to save themselves. They jump down on an inflatable raft and miraculously survive. The trio find themselves in India were they come across Pankot Palace. They soon discover, however, that the palace is home to the mysterious and human-sacrificing Thuggee cult led by Thugge High Priest Mola Ram. After a failed attempt to try an steal the Sankara Stones, Indy is forced to drink the blood of Kali, turning him evil. Just as Willie Scott is about to be sacrificed, Short Round breaks Indy from his trance and the three go rushing down a mine track to safety. After a battle on a bridge, Mola Ram is defeated, and two of the three Sankara Stones are lost to the river, Indy returns the remaining Sankara Stone it's village, and all is well. Sets * 7682 Shanghai Chase * 7199 The Temple of Doom The Last Crusade Main article: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade the Last Crusade Sets * 7620 Motorcycle Chase * 7197 Venice Canal Chase * 7198 Fighter Plane Attack Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Main article: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Sets * 7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle * 7624 Jungle Duel * 7625 River Chase * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7627 Temple of the Crystal Skull * 7628 Peril in Peru * 20004 Jungle Cruiser * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Magnet Sets * 852504 Magnet Set Indiana Jones * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Category:Themes